There are applications where it is desirable to generate electrical charge from a motive power source. For example, charge circuits in vehicles are used to convert a portion of the mechanical motive power of the vehicle engine to charge on-board batteries used for general ignition of the engine. A significant problem with most prior art electrical generators lies in the efficiency levels of the mechanical assemblies during operation.
It will be clearly understood that, although prior art use(s) and/or publication(s) may be referred to herein, any such references do not constitute an admission that any of these form a part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or in any other country.